


Fall On Me

by aewgliriel



Series: Live Our Lives Out Loud [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel





	Fall On Me

_You may need me there_  
_To carry all your weight_  
_But you're no burden I assure_  
_You tide me over_  
_With a warmth I'll not forget_  
_But I can only give you love_  
_Fall on me_  
_Tell me everything you want me to be_  
_Forever with you_  
_Forever in me_  
_Ever the same_  
_Call on me_

  
_— Rob Thomas, “Ever The Same”_

  
_Athallia Sector_  
_0 ABY_

Slipping out of the party was easy after they’d relinquished Auren to her temporary caretakers for the next two days. The little girl was exhausted and already sound asleep in Baze Malbus’s arms. It warmed Jyn’s heart to know that the big, quiet man who had unofficially adopted her as his sister was just as protective of her daughter. Still, it was a little hard to step back and let someone else care for her.

“She’ll be fine, Jyn,” Cassian murmured in her ear. “Let’s go.”

Sighing, she let him take her hand and pull her out of the ballroom. His hand was warm and solid in hers, and she threaded her fingers through his as they made their way to the turbolift up to their room. In the lift, Cassian drew her close. Neither spoke, just gazed at each other in silence.

It reminded Jyn of the lift on Scarif, and the thought clearly occurred to him, because he smirked slightly, then ducked his head and pressed his mouth to hers. Jyn lifted up on her toes to kiss him back, sliding her free arm around his shoulders as she had then.

The lift shuddered to a stop, rocking them just enough that Jyn lost her balance, stumbling into him. Cassian broke the kiss with a soft laugh, arms going tight around her. The sound loosened the last knot of tension she’d been carrying, and she grinned.

Giggling like children, they hurried down to the room they’d been given. It took him two tries to get the door open.

“Right hand,” she said, and he stuck his tongue out at her. Jyn snickered, then yelped as he got the door open and swept her up in his arms to carry her inside. She wrapped both arms around his neck.

“Don’t you dare drop me,” she breathed, remembering how he’d struggled with lifting Auren.

He’d apparently recovered enough, though. His arms were strong and steady around her. “Never.”

Kaytoo was there, guarding the box that Leia had given them as a wedding present, and he left with a dry, “Try not to injure yourselves. I’ll be on the ship.”

The door closed and locked automatically behind him. It was probably the nicest hotel room Jyn had ever stayed in, though that wasn’t really saying much. As Cassian slowly lowered her to stand, she looked around. There was a big bed, and a little dining nook, and a refresher with the biggest bathtub she’d seen in her life.

“Wow,” she said. “This is nice.”

“And it’s ours for the next two nights,” he said. His arms went around her from behind and he kissed her neck, just under her jaw.

Jyn shivered. “Cassian.”

His lips moved to her earlobe. “Jyn.”

“I need the things out of my hair,” she said breathlessly. “Or it will tangle.”

He drew back and his hands went to the sparkling baubles Leia had twisted into Jyn’s hair. With utmost care, he freed them from the shiny brown locks, letting the curls tumble one by one to her shoulders. There was a low dresser opposite the bed, their bags already sitting beside it, and he placed the handful of little jewels on its top before turning his attention to the laces that secured Jyn’s dress up the back.

She pulled the draped wrap out of the way, trying not to wring her hands in the fabric as the bodice of her dress loosened. She sucked in a breath as his mouth pressed a kiss to the curve of her shoulder exposed by the material falling away. She crossed a hand over her chest to keep it from dropping away completely.

Cassian nuzzled her neck and Jyn let her eyes close, the pull of the laces jerking her a little with every tug. “You’re so beautiful,” he told her. “This dress was perfect.”

“Yeah?” she whispered. “It wasn’t what I was planning on when Leia dragged me out shopping.”

“It’s beautiful,” he assured her. “Very you.”

She turned as the last of the ties loosened, sliding her arms one by one from the long sleeves of the dress. “I didn’t think I could do anything fancier than this. Could you just see me in a big ball of lace and sparkles?”

He grinned, and her heart skipped. “I can, but I don’t think it would be Jyn Erso at all.”

“Jyn Andor,” she reminded him.

“Ah, yes. How could I forget?”

He kissed her quickly, then again, slower the second time. Jyn sighed against his lips. His arms went around her, hands sliding over her bare back. Her breath hitched, and he growled a little, pulling her hard against him.

She moaned a little as his mouth slanted over hers. His tongue pushed between her lips and she opened to him, releasing her grip on the dress to wind her arms around his neck.

Cassian’s hands roamed down her back, pushing the rich fabric as he went. It caught on her hips and he tugged it past the curves that distracted him far too often.

His eyes widened in appreciation at the bra and panties she wore, the former almost a corset and the latter a barely-there scrap of fabric. As close as she was, she saw his pupils dilate with desire and felt almost giddy with the knowledge that she’d caused that reaction.

“Can you unfasten this contraption?” she asked, once again presenting him with her back.

Once again, Cassian made quick work of the laces holding the garment in place, letting it drop to join the dress on the floor.

His hands slid up, fingers dragging a little on her skin, to cup her breasts. She'd wished at times that they were larger but as he rolled her nipples between his calloused fingers, they seemed made to fit his hands. She sucked in a breath and let her head drop back against his shoulder.

“I've wanted this so long,” he told her. Cassian's teeth scraped the side of her neck, followed by his tongue. “To make love to you.”

“I know,” she sighed. “Now that Auren has her own room…”

“We’ll need to remember to lock the door.”

She turned in his arms, her hands finding the fasteners on his vest. “You’re overdressed, Captain Andor.”

“So I am,” he said, letting his gaze sweep over her near-nakedness with undisguised wanting. He shucked the jacket and tossed it off somewhere, as Jyn made surprisingly quick work of the front of the vest. She yanked the hem of his shirt out of his pants and he grabbed her hands with a laugh. “Slow down, Jyn. We have all night.”

She faked a pout. “Do you really want to go slow and waste time on foreplay?”

His hands settled on her hips, pulling her flush against him. “Yeah,” he rasped. “I really do.”

She shivered at the timbre of his voice, the feel of his hands on her bare skin. “I guess I can work with that. Still doesn’t mean I don’t want you naked _now_.”

He chuckled and something low in her belly tightened. Cassian pulled the shirt off over his head.

She’d seen him shirtless in recent days, but it had been before he’d managed to restore some muscle to his frame. His abdomen rippled as he tossed the shirt aside. The bruises were gone, and just a slick, pinkish burn marked where Orson Krennic had shot him. It interrupted the chest hair at the top of his pecs and snaked up his shoulder. Jyn reached out, stroked her fingers over it, then down over his warm skin.

Cassian slid his hands into her hair as she ran her hands over his chest, his fingers massaging the back of her head. She bit her lip, letting her gaze roam down to the waist of his pants. He’d barely had any body hair the first time they’d been together. She wasn’t normally attracted to it, but on Cassian… He wasn’t overwhelmingly hairy, she decided, just the right amount. Just the right amount of muscle, too.

His abs twitched as she slid her hands down, and she looked up. “Ticklish?” she asked, with a small grin.

“Don’t you dare,” he breathed.

She snickered. “I’ll save that for later.”

Jyn unfastened his pants, exposing more hair on his lower abdomen. He wore Alliance-issue briefs, a half-hard erection already straining the material. She pushed his pants down his hips and cupped him through the briefs.

“Is this for me, Captain?” she asked coyly.

He said something in Festian she didn’t understand, and his fingers tightened in her hair. She winced and he said, “Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

She stepped back, out of the dress pooled on the floor, and drew him with her to the bed, where she sat on the edge.

“What-” he began, but by then, she had his briefs down and his cock in her hands. “Kriff!”

Jyn remembered this part of him very well; it was the only thing unchanged in the past six years. He was still average length, but thick, uncircumcised. She dragged her fingers up his length, watching as he swelled the last bit until he was hard and quivering in her hands.

He whispered her name raggedly.

She rolled the foreskin back and looked up at him as she licked the head. He swore, hips jerking, and she grinned before she swirled her tongue around him.

“You _do_  still like this,” she murmured. “How about…?”

She closed her mouth around him, careful with her teeth, and swallowed as much of his length as she could. He let out a stream of unintelligible Festian, hand fisting involuntarily in her hair. This time, she didn’t mind.

“Jyn,” he gasped. “Kriff, _Jyn_.”

She didn’t want to make him come yet, so she sucked him just a little more, and then released him with a slurp.

He bent and grabbed her, bodily moving her to the middle of the bed, pressing her into it. Jyn couldn’t help a little moan as he rolled his hips against hers, the length of his erection digging into her thigh.

He kissed her fiercely, holding her hands above her head. Jyn revelled in having unleashed his passion, breaking through his reserve to the hunger within.

She’d been with others before, and enjoyed it well enough, but she’d never _wanted_  like this. From the moment he’d come to her with a small army as a peace offering and told her “Welcome home”, she’d been lost to this thing between them. Finally giving in was a heady rush unlike anything she’d felt before.

He dragged his mouth from hers and kissed down her throat, his mouth hot on her skin. Jyn tried to free her hands from his grasp, but he growled—growled!—and nipped at her neck. She laughed throatily and rolled her hips up, just enough that his cock fell between her splayed thighs and bobbed against her opening.

He drew a shuddering breath and pressed his face into the curve of her shoulder, fingers tightening their grip on hers.

Their previous time together, she’d barely had breasts at all, a hard life with a meagre diet not giving her much body fat. She’d filled out since then, with her pregnancy, and while her breasts now weren’t big, they were round and pert. Cassian clearly appreciated them, the way he looked at her before sucking a nipple into his mouth.

“Mmm.” Jyn ran the sole of her foot up the back of his leg, the only way she could touch him with her hands pinned. “Cassian.”

He pressed a kiss to the valley between her breasts as he switched to lave at the other side. She sighed and shifted restlessly, trying to pull her hands free, but Cassian just tightened his grip and laughed against her skin.

Resigning herself to the idea that he wouldn’t release her until he was good and ready—she could make him let her go but that would probably involve hurting him and that wasn’t an option, ever—Jyn bit her bottom lip and let her head fall back as he shifted back up to kiss her neck. He’d learned quickly that she liked it, and he used it to devastating effect now, pressing hot, wet kisses against her throat.

When he finally released her, Jyn took immediate advantage and used her strong legs to flip them over. Cassian laughed in surprise when his back hit the mattress.

“My turn,” she said.

She straddled his waist and bent to nip playfully at his mouth. Grinning mischievously, Jyn traced the line of his jaw with her tongue, caught his earlobe between her teeth, and tugged a little. “I want to lick every inch of you,” she purred, and he gave a hard shudder beneath her.

She nipped down his neck, soothing with her tongue, then set about exploring his chest. It concerned her that she could see the impressions of his ribs still, but knew he’d always been a little on the skinny side. Jyn ran her hands over his chest, the crisp hair prickling her fingers, and traced circles around his nipples.

“Sensitive here?” she asked in a whisper, and he nodded. Jyn licked each in turn, then kissed down his abdomen. Her hair dragged over his chest, which heaved with his now-ragged breathing.

When she got to his navel, he twitched and snorted, reminding her that he was ticklish there. As much as she wanted to pursue that idea, she was much more interested in something lower. Now kneeling over his thighs, Jyn took him in hand, slowly pumping his length with a loose grip.

He watched her from heavy-lidded eyes, mouth swollen from kisses. Jyn gave him a last stroke of her hand and crawled back up to lean over him, her hair spilling in a curtain around his face.

“You still know that thing with your tongue?” she asked.

Cassian grinned slowly. “And a few others.”

“Show me.”

He surged up to kiss her. Jyn let him roll her to her back, watching curiously as he grabbed one of the plethora of pillows they’d knocked all over.

“Lift your hips,” he said.

She did, and he slid the pillow under her. She couldn’t help a shiver of anticipation as he pushed on her knees to spread her legs, caressing her thighs as she got comfortable.

“You’re the only one who’s done this,” she confessed suddenly.

Cassian raised a dark brow. “This?” he asked, and ran a finger through her folds. “Tasted you?”

“Yeah. I… There was only one after you,” she told him on a rush. “Just… I needed the credits. I haven’t been with anyone like this since Vohai.”

He stretched out on his stomach and kissed her inner thigh. “I can’t say the same, but… from here, it’s only you, Jyn.”

Cassian started with a light stroke of her thighs, then a massage of her freshly trimmed netherlips. “You’re so wet,” he murmured. “You’re beautiful.”

He parted her then, focused entirely on her vulva. She quaked with need at the bare hunger on his face. The first lick was a slow drag of his tongue over her folds. He moaned against her and she whimpered in reply.

“Cassian.”

He teased her, flicking at her labia with his tongue, never quite where she wanted. Jyn fisted her hands in the sheets in frustration. It still felt incredible, but she wanted-

Cassian’s tongue finally slid over her clit, and she cried out, biting the sound off into a short bark of pleasure. He looked up at her through his lashes, the ghost of a smile visible from where he mouthed at her.

Lightning-quick, he licked her, alternating with tugs of his lips at her labia. It was never quite enough, and Jyn whined, rocking her hips up.

“Please!” she begged.

“Please, what?” He softly kissed her mound, grinning openly now. “This?”

His lips closed around her clit, and Jyn suddenly didn’t have the breath to say anything. Cassian pushed two fingers into her, pumping them in and out with an obscene wet sound as he sucked her. He moaned again, murmured, “You taste so good, Jyn.”

The orgasm hit her with startling speed, completely blindsiding her. Jyn’s thighs trembled and she could only gasp for air, fingers clawing at the sheets.

Licking his lips, Cassian shifted to his knees between her legs. He knelt there for a moment, holding himself at her entrance. His eyes held the silent question. All Jyn could do was nod. She wanted this more than anything. He entered her with one stroke and she bowed off the bed to meet him, before he pushed her back down and levered himself into place with his hips against hers.

Cassian caught her grasping hands and brought them up by her head, weaving his fingers with hers as he braced his weight on his forearms. She breathed his name as he thrust once, pulled out almost completely, then shoved into her again. And again.

It took a few minutes for them to find a rhythm that worked, her rising to meet him as he rolled his hips. The angle of hers on the pillow meant his face was just an inch or two above hers, their noses bumping. Jyn laughed breathlessly and Cassian ducked his head to kiss her.

There wasn’t much need for talk then. Jyn had never really questioned why they worked so well together, in battle or in raising Auren, and that synchrony here didn’t surprise her, either.

As the pleasure built, she drew her legs up, one around his hips and the other flung wide. Jyn drew ragged, panting breaths that matched his. Cassian’s grip on her hands tightened and he pushed up to get more leverage for deeper, harder thrusts.

She tore her hands from his and ran them up his arms to his shoulders, curling her fingers over the flexing muscles. “Cass- Unnh! Kriff, Cassian. Please.”

His hips pounded against her thighs, his cock filling her to the hilt with every stroke. “You going to come?” he asked her in a harsh, strained whisper. As she nodded, Cassian said, “Come for me, Jyn, _mi amor_.”

“Al-almost,” she gasped. “Please.”

He shifted to hold his weight on one arm, reaching between their bodies, and found the nub of her clit, rubbing it in hard, fast circles.

Jyn knew she said something as her climax washed over her, but it was lost in the pounding of her blood in her ears and the sparks that seemed to go off in her vision. She convulsed, gripping him tight with hands and body, riding the waves that slammed into her.

His hand fell away to grip the bedding as he turned his attention to his own release. Cassian kissed her, deep and hungry, his steady thrusts devolving into erratic, desperate bucks of his hips against hers.

“Come on,” she coaxed hoarsely. “Almost there, love. Come on and come.”

He gave one last, stuttering thrust and froze, breathing heavy, then groaned, eyes closing as he spilled himself out inside her. She could feel him pulsing there, the shudders of his body, but it was the vulnerability on his face as he came that captivated her.

She drew him down as he slipped out, holding him in place, his weight on her. She should have felt trapped, she thought, as Cassian pressed his face into her neck. But she didn’t.

After a few moments spent in boneless lethargy, Cassian shifted to his side, keeping her close with an arm around her. Jyn eased the leg pinned under his out from under him, wondering how sore she would be in the morning. She decided she didn’t care. It was worth it.

“Jyn?”

“Mmm?”

“ _Te amo_.”

“What does that mean?”

Cassian nuzzled against the side of her face. “It’s Festian. It means I love you.”

She wiggled to get more comfortable, draping an arm around his waist. “I love you, too.”

“Would you mind if I fell asleep?”

She snickered. “Nuh-uh. M’tired, too. Sleep.”

Neither tried to pull the covers over them. That would be too much effort. She was far too content to move. Later, she thought, as she sank into sleep.

It was, in retrospect, some of the best sleep either ever got.


End file.
